


Names

by iceepsy



Series: I will sound the knell to shake all the world [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M, Gen, If the class was part of some secret spy org while attending school, Modern AU, implied A2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceepsy/pseuds/iceepsy
Summary: Ace thinks about names.
Relationships: Ace/Deuce (Final Fantasy Type-0)
Series: I will sound the knell to shake all the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778971
Kudos: 5





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded in 2016.

Maybe it’s because they knew each other before names became a thing. They were always Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, King. It wasn’t until Queen insisted on trying for a normal life outside of this spy mission business that they got assigned “real names.” Queen had tried to convince Mother to let them attend high school, but the regular class schedule and their inconsistent schedule made it hard to follow through. Too many “sick leaves,” Mother explained. 

But Queen, dedicated Queen wanted to know of what has constantly been referred to as the outside. A chance for normal life. Ace had secretly hoped she would succeed. He had often wondered what it was like outside of the white painted walls and steel pillars of Headquarters. By miracle, Mother said they’d be attending college, under alternative names of course. To have a name like Seven, Eight, Nine, would stand out too much. She said it would be a great time to practice reconnaissance, blending in with allies, enemies. And so, they were assigned Allen, Dawn, Terras, Kate, Charlotte, Sam, Severa, Eidan, Nash, Jason, Quinn, Kane. 

Ace wondered if the alliteration came from Mother’s lack of imagination (not that he’d say it out loud) or because she anticipated all the mistakes he’d make keeping track of when people should be called what. There were countless times at school he’d stutter De- before catching himself. Not Deuce. It’s Dawn, Dawn. The same beginning makes it easier to explain off as nervousness than trying to explain why he’d accidentally called his ~~girl~~ friend by another name. He’s still blushing at the audacity of his earlier gift. 

The stutters intensified when Machina and Rem joined and were assigned to take the place of Joker and Tiz respectively. Maybe it’s because he, along with the others, met them first outside of the too brightly lit rooms and empty halls. More often than not, he’d call “Rem and Machina” only be responded with harsh silence and awkward glances. Rem would also often slip up, stuttering Al-Ace when calling to him. Now it’s Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, King…Machina and Rem.

“Joker and Tiz are late.” Queen is meticulous and knows how to act when and where. Ace thinks about how after being exposed, it should not be two mutually exclusive identities on opposite sides of the coin. They are (Ace and Allen) not (Queen or Quinn). 

“Tiz just arrived a bit ago” Eight calls out. It’s easier when the first person starts the chain and Ace responds on beat, “Joker said to start without him. He got held back by professors”

Ah, the only problem to this “double life” is the terrible timing of mission assignments and semester due dates. Mother managed to pull strings to get them extensions. Medical leave. But that’s only delaying the inevitable. He still has reports to finish and code to write before next week and inwardly groans. 

Queen’s call brings him back to attention. “Let’s get started then with the debriefing, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rolling off an idea I had long ago about What If Class 0 lead hidden lives


End file.
